Something About Us
by Miku.Butterfly
Summary: Julie, rebelde, autosuficiente, tiene su novio y su vida planeada pero... su padre acaba de arreglarle un matrimonio con Kyouya Ootori! Ahora debe aprender a convivir con él o hacer q Kyouya la odie! Y q hara el Host Club?RR plis,sino no se si seguire u-u


Ola todos! Aki les dejo mi primer fic de Ouran, es sobre Kyoua y una chica de mi invencion. En esta primera parte, la aparicion de Kyouya es mas "Simbolica" q nada, pero pronto hara mas, les juro. Para este fic, me inspire en la cancion "something about us" de Daft Punk, les dejo la letra tarducida tambien. Espero q lo disfruten y q me tengan paciencia, es la primera vez q publico uno, asi q veran q no soy muy buena escribiendo. Tenganme piedad.

**Derechos:** ningun personaje de Ouran me pertenece; la historia y los personajes q invente para ella si.

* * *

Something About Us

_Puede q este no sea el momento correcto  
Puede q yo no sea el correcto  
Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero mencionar  
Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos  
Puede q yo no sea el indicado  
Puede q este no sea el momento correcto  
Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer  
Algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo  
Te necesito mas que cualkier cosa en mi vida  
Te deseo mas q cualkier cosa en mi vida  
Te extraño mas q a nadie en mi vida  
Te amo mas q a nadie en mi vida _

-Esta hecho, cerramos el trato-con esas palabras, y en apenas unos minutos, se decidió el resto de la vida Julie. Y ella estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Desde el inicio de la reunión, en donde su padre, Richard Abal, dueño de una importante cadena de bancos, cerraba tratos con la familia Ootori, familia de renombre en lo q a la administración de hospitales se refiere.

En si, el trato no era malo. Ambas partes se beneficiaban. La familia Ootori se comprometía a realizar transacciones solo mediante sus banco, lo q le generaba ganancia a la familia Abal por los intereses; a cambio, la familia Abal, les generaba prestamos importantes. Julie no le prestaba atención a los negocios, ni le importaba eso, ya q su padre le había dejado claro q ella jamás tomaría su lugar en la empresa, x ser mujer, y q él se encargaría de buscar kien lo reemplazara, claro, sin comprometer la herencia ni el apellido de la familia. Lo único q le importaba era la música y su novio, Ichitaka. Deseaba tanto estar con él en ese momento, q hubiera mandado al diablo a su padre y a todos los presentes-el señor Ootori, su única hija y su tercer hijo-, e irse corriendo a casa de él. Habían arreglado salir esa noche, pero él le había dicho q no, q fuera a esa cena.

Así q ahí estaba, en la gran sala de estar de la residencia Ootori, tomando café luego de haber firmado el contrato. A Julie le sorprendió q la decoración fuese tan sobria, pero se lo imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su dueño. Estudió a la chica q tenía sentada frente a ella, Fuyumi Ootori. Tenía una voz dulce q iba perfecta con su rostro, sereno y hermoso, y su sonrisa era angelical. Aunq ella tampoco tenía nada q envidiarle, se dijo. Sabia q era hermosa, no tanto como la mujer q estaba frente suyo, pero tenía lo suyo. No era muy alta, pero tampoco era enana, era esbelta, tenía cabello color caoba largo hasta la altura de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes q resaltaban en su piel blanca. Pero aún así, Fuyumi Ootori la superaba.

Poso la mirada en el chico sentado a la izquierda de Fuyumi, Kyouya. Tenía la mirada puesta en algún lugar más allá de la ventana. Por su mirada fría, se notaba a la legua q tenía el carácter de su padre. Frío y calculador. P ero aun así era cautivador. No podía creer q su padre acababa de arreglarle un matrimonio con esa persona. Tenía muchos deseos de gritar, de llorar si era necesario, rogar q no quería casarse con un desconocido, amaba a Ichitaka y solo a él.

-Entonces, esta hecho-dijo su padre, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-. Si mi hija se casa con tu hijo, entonces yo ya no tengo q preocuparme por quién tomará mi lugar en mi empresa.

-Me parece bien. Pero, quisiera saber, xq no elegiste a alguien de tu propia empresa? De entre tus mas allegados, imagino q debes tener a alguien de confianza allí-preguntó Yoshio Ootori.

-Eso es xq los conozco demasiado. Todos ellos son una bola de incompetentes, echarían todo a perder, todo el esfuerzo de mis abuelos tirado por la borda, no es realmente algo q quisiera q pase.

-Je, entiendo. Entonces, debemos arreglar detalles de la boda, fechas y esas cosas…

-Estamos en finales de septiembre, podríamos organizarla para las primeras semanas de diciembre y

-Que? Diciembre, tan pronto!-exclamo Julie.

-Si, entre mas pronto mejor. Ya te explique las razones hija….

-Pero, padre… no puedo casarme

-Por q no?

-Porq… solo tengo 16 años, soy menor y es contra la ley q me case a esta edad.

-Y eso q? Kyouya tiene 17.

-Peor aún, ahora es doblemente problemático.

-Eso no es impedimento alguno, con una autorización firmada por nosotros, eso ya no es impedimento-dijo Yoshio.

-Si, pues… hay otro problema.

-Y ese seria…

-Q yo no quiero casarme.

-Julie, créeme si te digo q esto podría ser bueno para ti-la calmó su padre-. Yo se lo q es bueno para ti.

-Como puede decir eso? Tu no sabes lo q es bueno para mí-sollozo Julie.

-Por supuesto q lo se. Eres mi hija, se lo q es mejor para ti.

-Claro, ahora q me necesitas eres mi padre.

-Julie no te permitiré q…

-Y yo no te permitiré q hagas de mi vida lo q tu quieras!

Julie rompió a llorar. Se tapaba la cara con las manos. Fuyumi se levantó y trató de consolarla. Pidió permiso, y la acompaño al baño, donde la dejo sola para q se calmara. Julie se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, con las piernas contra el pecho, abrazándolas. Minutos después, golpearon a la puerta. Ella no respondió.

-Julie, soy yo-dijo su padre. Como ella no respondía, el se permitió entrar.

-Julie, por favor, escúchame. Ya te e explicado esto antes. Julie, mi salud es cada vez mas delicada, y no se cuanto tiempo me quede

-Papá, no…

-Si, Julie, es la verdad. No lo ocultemos, tu sabes q es así. Por eso Julie, quiero q te cases con este chico xq no quiero q, si algo me sucediera, te quedes sola.

-Pero no estaría sola, Ichitaka…

-No me vengas con eso otra vez. Sabes lo q pienso de ese tipo. De cualquier manera, piensa Julie, si tu no te casas y el día de mañana yo muriera, todo mi dinero pasaría al poder de un juez hasta q tu tuvieras la mayoría de edad, en cambio, si te casas con Kyouya, puedo poner en mi testamento q su familia guarde mi dinero hasta q tu puedas disponer de él.

-Pero papá por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto… ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Pero, es q ese chico no te gusta? No te parece guapo?

-Bueno, si es guapo, pero la verdad, me aterra. Papá no quiero casarme con él

-Julie, sabes q nunca te he pedido nada, y q siempre te di lo q me pediste. Ahora solo te estoy pidiendo q te cases con este tipo para asegurar tu futuro, y tu no tienes la menor consideración conmigo. Te casarás con este chico, y es mi última palabra-Richard se puso en pie, y obligó a julie a hacer lo mismo-. Si te molesta no conocerlo, entonces tengo la solución.

----------------------------------

-Tiempo para conocerse?!-exclamo Yoshio.

-Si, mi hija me ha pedido q le diéramos un tiempo para q ella y Kyouya se conozcan mejor. Luego de eso, arreglaremos los detalles de la boda- Kyouya intercambio una mirada con su padre y por un segundo esbozó una sonrisa. Julie lo vio. De nuevo sintió un nudo formándose en la boca de su estomago. Quiso decir algo, pero su padre le apretaba el brazo con fuerza para contenerla.

-Pues si tiempo es lo q quiere por mi esta bien. Dos meses le parece bien?-Richard asintió-. Perfecto. Entonces, le daremos hasta año nuevo para q se sienta mejor. Luego de esa fecha, arreglaremos los detalles de la boda.

-Me parece bien, ahora, si nos disculpan nos tenemos q ir.

Richard y Julie subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a su casa. Durante todo el viaje, Julie ni miro a su padre. Al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. No se cambio, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para cambiarse el vestido. No dejaría q su padre la casara con ese chico. Aunq significara huir de su casa y defraudar a su padre, Julie juró q nunca se casaría con Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado, y si dejan reviews a sigo, sino no...

Atte.

Noe-BlackRose


End file.
